Past, Present and Future
by nayome
Summary: Bella moves back to forks after years of loneliness, only to meet someone she though was long gone,Edward. He doesn't get how Bella can still be alive and the rest of the family don't get who Bella is and what she means to him. Just what is bella?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story on here so bear with me and i hope you like it. My spelling and grammar is not the best in the world so feel free to point out if i mess up and let me know if you don't understand anything.  
Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie not me.  
Just to let you know i will try and put that disclaimer on the top of every chapter but i have to admit i am quite forgetful so i apologize in advanced if i forget, even if it is not there in person it will always be there in spirit.

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

Isabella Marie Swan, born to Charlie and Renee Swan on the 13th September 1992 at forks general hospital.

I had left forks with my parents when I was just a baby, we hadn't lived their long but we still owned a big family house there, on the outskirts of town which we rented out. We were a quite rich family and both Charlie and Renee had worked constantly in the city through the week and we didn't spend much time as a family. I was used to being alone but had enjoyed the little time I had with them. Unfortunately that time had been cut short, my father was first to go it was cancer; we didn't catch it until it was too late and it had spread too far.

My mother tried to move on, piecing our lives together again. The future was starting to look up for us, she had got a new boyfriend called Phil and I was happy because she was. Then the accident happened. She and Phil had gone out on a date, they were in the car on the way back when a lorry hit them front on. Phil had died on impact; Renee survived the crash but was not rushed straight to hospital. She suffered from major brain damage and countless other injuries. She was awake the first time a saw her in hospital but she did not recognize me and kept asking for my father not realizing he was gone. They took her in for surgery, put her under anesthetic and she never woke up. Six months she just lay there in the hospital unresponsive, until I was told that there was no much of a chance she would ever wake up and the insurance was getting unwilling to pay her bills anymore, I had no choice but to pull the plug.

I was now an only child moving back to forks trying to turn over a new leaf and start a fresh with my life. I was living alone in my family's house and was going to attend forks high school to complete my education. Social services were going to be keeping an eye on me and the school had been informed of my situation.

The perfect cover, truth mixed with the lies making the whole thing more believable and making me feel a tiny bit less guilty at having to lie to everyone about who I was. I had done this many times before but time did not make the lying easier but though there were some people in my past I wished I could have told my whole truth to, I understood why I could never tell. It is much easier to blend in to the shadows than to walk, around begging for attention, in the sun.

My real name is, for once, the same as my cover name. I had missed using it so much and was glad to known by it once again, even if those who knew me by it would never know the true me. I have gone by many names but they are always close to my real one, Annabelle, Mirabella and so on. The nickname Bella was my constant companion.

As for the other details, my birthday is around September 13th but I was defiantly not born in 1992. I am not entail sure of the year of my birth in the same way I am not sure about the date, but I do know I have been counting the years for 562 years and I had been alive for about 20 years more than that, so yes I am old. I don't look old though, I look about 17, so that is the age I normally make myself.

I had lived in forks before, many years before, the place wasn't even called forks back then, but it was still the same land. Another truth was the house, I had never lived in it before but I had always owned a house in forks, since before even I had lived there. I own a house in almost every city in the world and countless towns and cities to boot. Riches also held true to myself, though that probably comes as a given with my life time and amount of properties to rent out, buy and sell within it. The part about my parents was completely fabricated, I would have liked to of been able to tell the truth with this area but I had no recollection of them. However I had used Charlie and Renee as fake parents for so long, I almost counted them as family to me even though they had never existed.

I'm very good at fabricating and lying, my faked documents had worked for the school as proof of my existence and they seemed to lap my fake life story up, not questioning it once. Sometimes I wondered if I was to good at what I do but I always brushed that thought off, telling myself it's better to be too good than to be found out.

However good at lying I may be I cannot lie to myself. I can't make myself believe I am happy living the way I do. I have not been truly happy for almost 100 years and even that was a one off. I am lonely beyond any loneliness you could imagine and even now as I drive along the muddy and tree covered drive to my house, ready to start over yet again with all the possibilities of a new life and new friends. I know there is only one person who can shake this loneliness and they were gone long ago.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, i will try and update as soon as possible.  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Nay :)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my second ever chapter and i hope it makes sense.  
Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all the characters in this story  
read and enjoy :)**

_

* * *

I know there is only one person who can shake this loneliness and they were gone long ago._

I shook off my nostalgic sadness as I pulled my truck into my new garage, I needed to be happy now not sad. This move was going to be better than the last I promised myself, I would try my best to make friends here. After my internal prep talk I walked slowly out of the garage and up the classic paved path to my new accommodation.

The house itself I observed, just like I had so many times before, was way too big for just one person. Over the years I had rented it to many different families and I always imagined it to be a place of happiness and peace. This house was a true get away, family home. The terracotta coloured bricks all in slightly different tones complemented the landscape beautifully and welcomed you home in such a way as you could almost hear it calling to you asking you to come inside. The porch came towards you with open arms and the simple white door stood out proudly against the bricks with two huge windows either side bathing the inside with light.

Just seeing the outside made me regret not living here before but I convinced myself that I was not losing out on anything by choosing to live here now rather than years ago. The inside was amazing too, the perfect combination between old and new. Classy, elegant and designer, fitted to last and stand the test of time, just like me in a way.

When I had first moved in it had not felt like home to me but it was now filled with all my treasures from throughout my life. Instead of people objects had become my constant companion and I did not feel truly at peace without my first addition books, vintage clothing and priceless tokens from throughout my years. It is amazing the amount of things you pick up even with no social life.

It was about noon and I did not start school until lunch time the next day. I had found that pretty strange but I was told that because I enrolled in to the school at lunch and they needed 24 hours to do paperwork lunch was the time I should officially start.

24 hours to myself and I didn't know what to do. The house was all sorted so no chance of passing the time doing chores and I was still waiting to get my new reading material from my order. Being over 500 makes it hard to find things you haven't already read. I always think that I must be the hardest person to by presents for, not that I ever get any presents.

Dejected I sat down on my plush black leather sofa in the living room. Seeing as though my mind already seemed on that track I decided the best way to spend my remaining 23 hours, and yes I was counting, was reminiscing. I sank back in to the cushions, closed my eyes and walked in to my memories.

My earliest memory is waking up in a cold felid with the worst headache in the world. I looked exactly the same as I do today the only difference was I was dressed in a completely different style of clothing nowadays. Though I never thought anything of it at the time, I was just trying my best not to panic, for someone with no memories I knew a lot about the time period and myself.

Back then I thought I was normal, even tried living a normal life, I stayed in one place for about 20 years before the people started to whisper about how I still looked so young. The idea that I should be growing had never struck me before but whispers soon turned to talk and subsequently I was chased from the town with roomer of me being a witch.

That was when I first came to forks and started my solitary life. My time spent here the first time was a time of discovery and trying to understand myself better. It was in this rainy place that I first discovered my powers. I can remember the day so well.

I was sat outside cooking for myself on the open fire and enjoying one of the rare occasions when the sun was shining. The feeling of its rays on my face began to sooth me in to sleep lulling me in to a sense of security that was otherwise unknown to me.

It was the smell of smoke that woke me up, bewildered, dazed and confused. I forced my eyes open and looked around, finding the smoke blocking my vision. It stung my eyes and I felt tears running down my face. It wasn't unusual to find smoke blown at you and I was normally used to it but this wasn't normal and this smoke definitely didn't behave like normal.

I got up to run away from it but found that it followed my. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and I kept tripping and stumbling over the rough ground. I strained my ears trying desperately to hear the crackle of the fire, I couldn't risk running in to it.

During my panicked state I didn't notice how I gradually became faster than the weird smoke or how I became able to see further and further ahead even with the smoke clouding my eyes. I didn't notice how every sound became amplified and how I could hear and smell every animal for miles around. What I did notice however was when my feet left the ground.

Running on thin air is a strange experience no matter how many times you do it and the first time is by far the most confusing. One second I was putting one foot in front of the other on to cool firm earth, the next each footfall is falling on to nothingness but I somehow gaining altitude. At first I was frightened but then as I got used to it I became more and more confident, even trying things like dancing in the air. That bought of happiness was, however short lived because I soon realised that I had no clue how to get down.

I started to panic once more, going through the possibilities of being stuck walking on air for the rest of my life. I was also scared about what was causing such a thing to happen. The dread as I pondered my fate, cut inside me pounding at my stomach as though trying to make its self heard even launder than already.

My thoughts whirled trying to think about my options and ignore the parts of my mind incapable of anything but screaming. I could have been up there for hour's minuets or even just seconds I'm not sure but everything seemed to slow down. The world around me began to travel in slow motion with me dangling in mid-air staring dazed around me still thinking. I tried walking towards the trees to grab on to them and pull myself down, but walking on air is much harder than expected.

As I tried various ways to get down my insides seemed to be turning flips inside me. I now compare the feeling to that of being turned upside down on a fairground ride. The feeling kept building inside me, until one moment it just clicked and everything seemed to fall in place. Don't ask me how because to this day I do not know, but I do know that after that moment I was never the same again. Something within me changed. I knew how to walk on air perfectly, how to get down; even how to get up again if I should ever wish too. I also knew of so many other things that I could to like running fast, telekinetics and entering a person's mind and speaking to them through it.

That was the moment when I realised just how different I was and just how important it was to keep my secret. To this day I do not know who I am or why I am here and that plagues me as much as the loneliness, but I cannot let it hold me back.

* * *

**the next chapter should be up soon, sorry if its not makeing sence wrote this chapter very early in the morning and well as i discoverd its not the best time to write but i whant to get on to the goos bits in the story so bear with me for now.**

**Pretty please let me know if there are any improvements you think i could make and tell me what you think bella might be, i have't given much away yet but i will let you know she is not a vampire or a werewolf.**

**Thanks for tacking the time to read my story.  
Nay :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephenie**

**I hope you like this chapter, sorry its tacking so long to get in to the real plot line but you need the history so you can understand the characters. I promise i will try and get this over as soon as possible and get on to the part with the Cullens but these things take time and unlike some amazing writers i do not have the time to write massive long chapters to explain everything all at once so im afraid you will just have to put up with short ones for the time being :)**

**

* * *

**

_To this day I do not know who I am or why I am here and that plagues me as much as the loneliness, but I cannot let it hold me back._

I spent about another 5 years living alone in forks, undisturbed by the world but then I began to get tired of such a boring life just sitting on my own in front of the fire making things levitate about my head to amuse myself. Then other settlers started to move nearby and I decided that it was best to leave forks but not before I promised myself I would return.

After forks I didn't feel like settling down, I set out to explore the world and meet as many new people as I possibly could. I travelled up and down America visiting each and every town and city that was around at the time. It took a long time but finally I managed it. Part of me wanted to return and start again, visiting each and every place once more but this time looking at how everything had changed. Another more prominent part of me wanted to move on, travel around the world, I had heard tales of the wonders of Europe and I wanted to see them for myself.

A very small part of me wanted to stay and settle down in a community, live a normal life and really get to the know people I met rather than just scraping the surface and moving on before I could form attachments. Even after all the people I had met and places I had seen was still well aware I was alone in life with no family or true friends to speak of. I longed to be loved, loved for me not for the travelling front I created. Don't get me wrong I had met many amazing people in my travels, people that went to do amazing things, but none of them knew the real me and none of them really tried to get past me careful barriers.

I dismissed this idea, reminding myself that I was a conscious choice not to let myself get too involved in everyday human life. Instead I convinced myself to get on the next boat to England and from there begin my exploration of Europe.

I found England beautiful, covered by forest and greenery much like forks in that respect. France was next just short boat trip away compared to the long journey it took to get their form America and from there I travelled every inch of Europe I could. I learnt many things on my trip but still I did not meet anyone I could connect with. I was yet again faced with the decision; return home and start back at the beginning, carry on exploring into Russia and Asia or settle down and let myself get to know people. My yearning for true company had grown in the past years of exploring but my desire for adventure was still much stronger so it was really not a hard decision choosing to carry on my travels.

When I reached the end of land I carried on sailing back to the place I was from although it was now over 250 years after I had left and 300 years since I began my travels. You may think this is a long time just to travel the world but I didn't just travel, I explored. I looked at everything I could, trying to work out why and how things were, all the time trying to find a link to connect me and my being to something, anything in the world. Unfortunately I had yet to find anything to help me with that quest.

Coming home was an experience, I had been right in thinking everything would have changed. The place I came in to port was unrecognisable even though once upon a time I had memorised every inch of the coast. It was not just the coast that had changed it was the place its self. Humans seemed to of swarmed and streets and houses had shot up everywhere. I had seen this around the world but some naive part of me had hoped my home had stayed as untouched as I had. That somehow it had stood the test of time unchanged, this was ill founded hope that much became apparent to me as soon as I say the shore looming on the horizon.

I found myself slightly overwhelmed by this strange new place and the stories it held that I had missed in my travels. Then and there I decided do different kind of exploration, this time an exploration in to the past of the place I had once called home but now felt so alien to me. It felt weird for me to stay in a place for a length of time but I spent most of my time isolated in my newly bought home pouring over documents and building a mental picture of all the things I missed.

Looking back parts of me regret doing this. Unknowingly I locked myself away for another 10 years missing yet more of the world and having to start again learning what I had missed. The cycle continued until I realised that I needed to stop living in the past and get on with some kind of life. 47 years I lost to my stupidness and I am sure you will not think well of me for it. I know to you I will seem insolent and wrapped up in meaningless things but at the time I was still looking for answers and was sure that it was history that held them. I was grasping at straws, after living alone for so long I needed some tiny scrap of information to even hint that I was not alone in the world. I had exhausted every theory and fairy story about what I might be and had followed countless leads in hope of answers just to be faced with dead ends. It took till just under 100 years ago for me to really stop believing and just be, and even that left me in no better state than I was before.

It started in Chicago 1916, after I had come to my senses about living in the past I started to move around the county again but this time giving in to my desire to stay longer and get to know people better. I had perfected the art of being disguised but still being me and had already built up a very substantial list past residences.

I moved to Chicago posing with my true name as I am doing now. By this time I had amassed an unimaginable wealth and was considered very high in society. My cover was very similar to the story I was using in forks but Charlie and Renee's deaths fitted more with the times and of course Phil was her second husband not boyfriend.

I was considered a newly orphaned, high class young lady and therefore I was invited to a lot of parties and social events at various important members of the society's houses. Even at the time I knew they did not invite me for my company, it was always about my money. Many of them tried to set me up with their sons but I always politely declined, I could not let myself fall in love like that, not when I knew they would die while I would still live on. That was until I met him and his family.

It was at the mayors New Year's party, held at his grand house. The place was decorated flawlessly and everyone was dressed in new dresses trying desperately to compete for best dressed. After all my years dressing up held no interest to me, I had seen fashion change so much and so quickly, the thought fussing about who's hairpiece held more diamonds bored me to tears. Because of this mind set I found it difficult to fit in with the women, there was only so much gushing over dresses I could pretend to be interested in and New Year's did not put me in the best of moods. This date was a constant reminder of my situation and lent no favours to bridging the gap between myself and humanity.

I found myself out on the veranda, arms wrapped around myself against the chilly night air. I sat on a stone bench leaning my head back against the brickwork of the house and just listened to the humans partying into the New Year. What surprised me was when and stopped and listened hard I could hear the most amazing sound underneath the usual hustle and bustle. The sound of someone playing the piano with more feeling than I had ever heard one played in my many years. I was drawn to it, enticed by the lulling melody. My ears propelled my feet towards the sound, leading me through many corridors of people to a back room.

It was in this room, though I didn't realise it at the time, where my future lay. To specific my future rested with the copper haired young man, who sat playing so beautifully and the slightly older woman with the same coloured hair only just beginning to be tinged with grey, standing behind him, hands on his shoulders.

I watched as the man played so passionately and his mother looked over at him lovingly. Every inch of their posture told of the kind of companionship and sense of family that I longed for in life. You could tell in an instance that this mother and her son meant the world to one another and that even if the world was to harshly separate them, their love for each other and any other member of their family would endure. It made my hear ace for the mother I had no memory of and brought up all the questions I wished I had answers for. What did my mother look like? Who was she? Were we ever that close? Did she miss me when I was gone?

I stood in the doorway unable to move while I watched the scene, my mind still pondering the questions I had come to realise I would never know the answer to. All I could hope was that the answers were as I hoped them to be and I did not live a horrible life. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about all the unknowns and unluckily for me it was at this moment the women chose to look up.

* * *

**Thank you for tacking the time to read this chapter.  
Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it good or bad, i am very willing to take critisism and any advice you can give me on imporving my writing.  
And hummm, i wonder who that mother and son are?  
Thanks again Nay :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey another chapter finally, sorry for the wait i was trying to update regularly but that's not going to happen I'm to unorganized and last minuet.  
Hope you like, as always it far from perfect and let me know of how to improve.  
Disclaimer: in case it wasn't obvious i nicked the characters from SM and i do not own them she does :)  
**

_

* * *

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about all the unknowns and unluckily for me it was at this moment the women chose to look up_.

That one look changed my whole life. As soon as she saw me standing in the door way, tear sliding down my cheek, she moved gracefully from standing behind her son to right in front of me. I then found myself being pulled in to the kind of comforting hug that only a mother can give. She did not press me to speak my problems or say a word at all, she just held me in silence as we listened to her son playing. It amazed me that he had not noticed me like his mother, but I noted he was so absorbed in his playing that the house could be on fire and he would not notice unless you screamed it in his ear.

In that moment, standing in the doorway I felt something I had not felt in too long. I felt loved and warm. This woman had just comforted me on instinct not caring about proper socially acceptable behaviour; she had just done what she thought I needed. She was right.

Slowly she led me across the room, away from the piano and her son, to the soft cushions' of the window seat. We sat together as her son's song came to and my tears ran their course. It was funny to as he came out of his dazed state and looked over his shoulder, obviously thinking that was where his mother would me, I wanted to giggle at his confused face as he saw she was not there. I found it almost cute the way he looked around the room then trying to find her, amusingly his eyes managed to skim over us on the window seat. As his eyes skimmed past us a second time still not noticing us, I could no longer hold in my laughter. I let out a short giggle as did his mother.

"I'm over here Edward, no need to panic." She told him in a motherly tone obviously trying to hide her amusement. I say trying because her tone held an extremely easily detectable edge of laughter. At her voice her son looked over at us again, this time he did see us. He smiled at her, and his smile made me glad I was sitting down; if we had been standing I would probably have fallen over. His smile made me go weak at the knees, another feeling I had not felt before. It took me a moment to recover and by the time I was back on earth he had moved across the room and was now standing just by us

. My cheeks flushed as I looked up in the eyes and I felt him staring back, as soon as I realised what I was doing I looked away, reminding myself how long I have been alive and how I had just met him. The second one seemed to be the only one having any lasting effect on me as I realised I did not even know the name of the woman who still had her arms around me comfortingly. It seemed she realised at the same time I did and removed her arms, probably embarrassed by her forwardness.

"Forgive me my dear, I saw you were crying and acted on mothers instinct," she told me embarrassed, I had been right about that.

"That's quite alright, a hug was just what I needed, you have no need to apologise, if anyone should be it should be me, I've wrecked your evening." I replied guiltily unable to life my eyes to meet her shining green ones. As a second thought I added. "I'm Isabella Swan by the way though I prefer to go by Bella."

"Bella, such a beautiful name." Chimed not the woman's voice but her sons. I thanked him embarrassedly staring intently at my fingers awkwardly.

"It is a beautiful name Bella, suites a beautiful girl like you." His mother agreed before adding. "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves, I'm Elizabeth Mason and this is my son Edward Jr. Are you ok now, do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?"

How could I refuse such a loving woman and her handsome son, so I told them what was wrong. Of course I edited and didn't tell them everything just giving my lonely orphan versions. But even with lying I still felt amazing having the chance to get everything off my chest. They listened to me and then we just talked, the three of us sitting on the window seat talking about anything and everything. We missed the midnight celebration but we didn't mind we were so involved in the conversation. For me it was amazing to be able to tell someone what I thought about things and hear what they thought too. I had never really had this apart from the first 20 years of my memories and that was a very long time ago, and the way they had turned on me during the last year there tainted so many conversations. I knew could not take that rejection again but I also knew I would not stay in one place for that long again. I had learnt from my mistakes. Even with my negative past I really felt I could trust the Masons.

All too soon the party was drawing to a close and we were all fighting yawns but I was reluctant to leave the Masons. As I bid my farewells and went to find my coat Edward came after me and gave me their address asking me to come to tea with them the next day. That was the start of a wonderful friendship between me and the Masons. It was also the start of something more between me and Edward, but that was almost 100 years ago now and he is long dead. I am sitting alone in my new house in forks crying at my memories.

* * *

**Thanks to every single one of you for taking the time to read this chapter, i hope you like it.  
A special thanks to everyone who put me on alerts or reviewed i honestly wasn't expecting any so it was a nice surprise.  
Love Nay :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**wow two updates in two days, I'm impressed with myself and were almost past the memories now and on to the real story not back story :)  
Disclaimer: as always characters belong to SM, i just change Bella in to some strange creature and try and make you guess what she is :)**

_

* * *

That was the start of a wonderful friendship between me and the Masons. It was also the start of something more between me and Edward, but that was almost 100 years ago now and he is long dead. I am sitting alone in my new house in forks crying at my memories._

You really are pathetic Bella, it's been so long and you still haven't moved on, I internally scolded myself. I wiped my tear stained face and glanced around the room noting the fact that it was filled with orangey sunlight. Dusk or dawn, I checked the clock to see which. 5:30am my memories had really stolen the night from me, but I still had till noon after that I was a fully fledged student of forks high school and would be expected to be eating my lunch in there cafeteria and then starting my lesson.

I thought things would have changed after so many years, but I was still living in the past. Now it's not history books I'm living in, it's my memories. No matter how many times I tell myself to move on I simply can't forget him, his smile, his laugh and the feeling of being held in his arms and I know I would be stupid to forget. When I was with the Masons and especially Edward I was the happiest I have ever been, why would I want to forget that?

The day me and Edward admitted our love to one another was the most important day of my existence. It was only a week after our first meeting but I already knew I loved him. We had somehow become inseparable and I had practically moved in to the Masons gorges mansion. Within the first seconds of meeting her Elizabeth had become the mother I had no memory of and Edward sr and just as quickly felt like a father. Edward Jr however had not felt like a sibling he had felt like much more and I quickly realised how much more that was. He had become my world and he later told me that I had become his as well.

The moment of us confessing was not planned like some couples; neither me nor Edward had even thought about setting it up or trying to make it so when got the best outcome. It just happened in a moment of playfulness, slipping out on our tongues simultaneously and then we were together just like that, no complications, no un necessary hitches, we were just in love and everything in the world was right.

It began with my teasing, I had nicked his hat and he was chasing me round the gardens trying to get it back...

"Bella," he called, panting, "give it back." He looked at me with puppy eyes but I did not give in,

"no." Was my simple reply before I took off running again, laughing as I went. He followed close behind laughing too. Unfortunately even though I could go much faster than him I could not give away my differences, at least I couldn't that early in our relationship, so I could not save myself when I tripped and he came running in to me falling on top.

"Dam you Edward!" I exclaimed trying to get away as he try to get his hat out my hands.

"Dam yourself Bella." He laughed beside me still unable to get the hat back. Then his eyes flashed with an idea and he reached up and took my head band out of my hair with one hand, still trying to reclaim the hat with the other. I mirrored him trying to get both the hat and my hair band. Just then there was a ripping sound and we looked down to see both items torn down the middle. I looked up humour in my eyes and saw the same on his face. Then we both opened out mouths to speak. What I meant to say was I hate you Edward even though it was far from the truth, my mouth however had different ideas.

"I love you Edward." Escaped my lips without me even knowing it, just at the same time as he said.

"I love you Bella." We both did a double take, processing what had just occurred. We looked up in to each other's eyes searching for the truth and what I saw in his confirmed his words and I couldn't help leaning forward and kissing him. He did the same and our lips met halfway between us for the first of our many kisses.

His parents were so happy with our relationship, I was classed as much a member of the family as any of them and it was through this bond that I was able to admit first to Edward and later to his parents some of me oddities. Of course I left out some details, like how old I really was and how I didn't think I would ever die, but I told them of my abilities and it felt so nice to have them understand me. They just accepted me for who I was and loved me anyway.

Time passed and me and Edwards's relationship when from strength to strength and I soon found myself planning our wedding, a wedding that unfortunately never became more than a plan but that doesn't matter to me. I loved Edward, I still love him and that's all that will ever count.

So many people don't believe in soul mates but I do, in Edward I found mine and I would be stupid to deny it. It pains me to watch love falling apart, to think of all the other people over the world who like me are living without their other half. Some were left because the love was not returned or wore out over time but some, like me, had their love ripped from them without even a chance of goodbye.

Death, that's what took my Edward, Spanish influenza to be precise. Death the only place I could not follow him too, I must admit I did try to. But no I was not given the option of death I lived on without anyone, the sickness which claimed my love also claimed his parents. I was truly an orphan for the first time because now I knew the feeling of losing you whole family.

I wasn't even their when he died; the counsel shipped me off as soon Edward's father got ill. They said they refused to let such a high class young lady get ill when they had the means of getting me away from everything. my deepest regret is that I did not get to look in to my loves beautiful green eyes on last time and that we never got to have our happy ending. I do not however regret our love and I know that I will always love Edward Mason and no amount of time will change that.

Remembering their deaths made me cry once more and brought me back to reality my heart unable to take anymore hurt. I looked at the clock once more realising that once again I had lost track of time and it was not time for me to start getting ready for the joys of high school. I showered, changed and got in to my truck, turning on the ignitron and making my way in to forks and to the high school.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this  
Hope you liked this chapter, let me know any improvement you think i should make to my writing :)  
next chapter should be soon since i already wrote half of it when i started this story  
thanks again Nay :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**hey i know I'm putting this on at a really weird time but I'm so excited for this chapter i wanted you to get it as soon as possible.  
Hope you all like it.  
Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight not me :(  
Enjoy x**

**

* * *

  
**

_I showered, changed and got in to my truck, turning on the ignitron and making my way in to forks and to the high school._

I pulled up in to the parking lot noting that my truck fitted in with the other cars, perfect I thought to myself my efforts to blend in here were paying off even if I hated the truck. The most expensive car in this school seemed to be a silver Volvo and that stood out. I parked in the nearest space which happened to be between the Volvo and a van, grabbed my bag and got out.

Looking around I found a walkway with a sigh saying reception on it pointing to a building to my left. I followed it and entered in to the office within moments and walked up to the desk. The woman sitting there looked up at me as I entered and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked already hunting around for papers on her desk. She found them before she had finished speaking and I just nodded in reply. She then handed me the papers saying. "Here you are deary, now in there is your timetable and a map, and this is a slip for all your teachers to sign in each lesson, bring it back to me at the end of the day." She smiled at me before adding. "Its lunch time now so if I were you I would head to the cafeteria and if you have any problems don't be afraid to ask me I'm Mrs Cope by the way."

I thanked her and with a final smile from her she sent me on my way. I felt so stupid using the map to find the lunch room but I had no other choice as I wondered the corridor towards my destination. Thankfully forks was a small school so it did not take me long to find were I was looking for. I walked in through the double doors trying to remain as unnoticed as possible. While taking in as much of my new surroundings as possible. I skimmed the room flicking from face to face, looking for an empty table, preferably one away from most people.

Just at then before I got a real chance to look around I managed to catch my leg on a nearby chair, catching myself before I fell but not before the chair toppled over, clattering loudly. The eyes of every person in the hall turned to me, so much for going unnoticed. I blushed looking at all the people, that was when I saw him. Same face different eyes, but still the face I saw in my mind every single day. I found my mouth wide open and my eyes staring. It was him, it was impossible. One word escaped my lips.

"Edward," and at the same time he whispered my name. Too quiet for human ears but I heard it. That proved it to me. He was my Edward. Alive and well, not dead like I had always thought. I couldn't hold myself back; I had to be closer to him. I didn't care that it wasn't possible all I cared about was him. I ran towards him struggling to keep it slow so the humans wouldn't notice. He however was out his seat faster than a human me would have thought possible. I watched as he managed to gain a bit of control and was running towards me too at a slightly more normal speed.

After what seemed like a life time our bodies collided. He wrapped his strong arms around me and for the first time in almost 100 years I felt fully whole. He was real, he was here and we were together. The pain of the past seemed to float away in his arms. I buried my head in to his chest and breathed in his sent.

It felt like we could stay like this forever but I could not let my eyes off his face for long. I pulled back and looked in to his eyes; he looked back in to mine. For the first time I let myself remember my time with him. I had always been afraid it would hurt too much so I had kept my memories locked away but with him here it all seemed pointless.

We were in a world of our own. Smiling at each other for what could have been forever, then I remembered where we were. In a school, surrounded by teenagers all looking at us. All I wanted in that moment was to be alone with Edward and I think he felt the same because he turned us around and led me by the hand out in to a shaded courtyard, which thankfully was empty.

"You're not dead." he whispers caressing my face with his hands.

"Neither are you." I reply whispering also, smiling up at him. We stared in to each other's eyes once more, but I could see in them another feeling not just love, he was confused, as was I. How was he still alive? Where had he been all this time? But I knew answers would come later, for now I was content just to be with him.

"I missed you Isabella Swan." He told me sincerely and just as sincerely I replied.

"I missed you too Edward Mason." He smiled at that.

"I haven't been called that in a long time, its Cullen now."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, it has a nice ring to it." I told him watching the grimace on his face as I said the middle name that he had always hated.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen actually," he told me proudly. "There are some things, like you my beautiful girl, that I always want to remember my name ensures I will never forget." I smiled at that thankful he wanted to remember me like I remembered him.

Just then Edward stiffened beside me and I looked up at him in concern silently asking what was wrong all he did was look at me and silently mouth sorry. I wondered what he could possibly be sorry for and why he was suddenly acting so strange.  


* * *

**Yay they have finnaly met. I know its taken a long time to get here but now we have. I'm far from finished yet though.  
Why do you think Edward is acting so strange? Any idears on whats going to happen next?  
Hopefuly i will update soon, these next chapters will proberbly come easier to me because they are the part i first thought up of this story.  
Thankyou so much for reading my story so far and for all the alurts, favs and lovely reviwes you have given me.  
Thanks again Nay :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm going to apologize in advanced for this chapter. It was so hard for me to write but its how the story goes so it had to be done. I hope you like it and don't hate me too much.  
Secondly i would like to just say thank you all so much for reading this story and especially those who fave, alert or review. I wish i could reply to every single one but i can't so i just thought I'd let you all know on here how happy it makes me that you like this story. I really really hope this chapter doesn't change your mind.  
Disclaimer: SM owns twilight not me **

_

* * *

Just then Edward stiffened beside me and I looked up at him in concern silently asking what was wrong all he did was look at me and silently mouth sorry. I wondered what he could possibly be sorry for and why he was suddenly acting so strange._

He turned his head towards the entrance frowning, I followed his lead curious. It didn't take long for something to happen. No sooner than I had turned my head I saw a group of people coming through out of the school and in to the courtyard. They all looked either every confused or angry and they all had the same eye colour as Edward.

Edward slowly walked out of the courtyard across the car park and out in to the woods. I didn't understand why until I heard the crunch of footsteps. The people had followed us. Edward carried on walking until with a sigh he turned around to face them cradling me to his chest.

I watched as their eyes flicked from me to Edward and back again, no one spoke and tension sparked in the air. Out of the blue Edward pulled me behind him as to protect me and growled. This made them look even more confused as well as me, since when did Edward growl? I had no clue what was making Edward so tense or why the people had such a problem with me but all I could do was cower behind him not knowing what was going on. However confused I was I knew that I wouldn't swap being with Edward for anything even if it meant being subject to the wrath of these people.

"What the fuck is going on Edward have you lost your mind?" A tall blond girl shouted at us breaking the tension but in the process breaking the flood gates.

"Who the hell is she Edward?"

"Get away from our brother you witch."

"Get away from her Edward, I can't see her future."

"What have you done to him freak?"

"How did your feelings suddenly change in a second?"

They shouted insults at me and questions at Edward and we just stood and took it. He pulled me even closer in to his arms than I had thought possible and just stood there waiting for them to finish. When they realised that their insults were falling on empty ears they got even more frantic. I didn't understand why they hated me and why they wanted to cause both of us pain by separating us. The two men in the group came forward growling frantically Edward growled back warning them to back away. The blond haired one was peppered with scars warning me to be frightened of him and the brown haired man was just so large it was impossible not to be scared.

They stalked closer and closer before they pounced at me and Edward. They moved as fast as I do even Edward did, he pulled me out the way just before they got us both. He turned and tackled the blond but that left me open for the attacks of the brown haired man. He pounced at me yelling at me for what I had done to his brother. I was confused I had never met his brother.

I fought with all my strength and it was an even battle and both Edward and I seemed to be doing well that was until I realised that the two girls had yet to join the battle and it was really two against four. Not long after this revelation the blond haired girl joined the man in attacking me and the raven haired girl joined the blond against Edward. I watched in horror as both of them attacked my love and pushed him to the ground. He looked at me in defeat and I wished I could run and comfort him; I was already in so much pain from being separated from him during the fight. I could not bear being parted from him for any longer.

In my moment of distraction the blond and brunet seized their chance and tackled me to the floor. They hit me and scratched me pulling at me limps, trying to destroy me, but that could never happen. I was in agony and by the time they realised that they could not kill me I had lost most of the feeling in my arms and legs. Although I could not die I had learned from my attempts that I could be injured and I knew from experience that I had a long and painful recovery to endure.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up trying to find Edward, he was over to my right trying desperately to reach me but our captors were strong and held him back keeping his away from me.

"please." I begged, "I only just got him back don't take him from me again, I'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt my Edward." I meant every word I said and hoped my words conveyed that to them I did not know how I could ever go on if they took him from me again. This might be worse torture for me than death.

"Your Edward?" The brunet scoffed pinning me further to the ground. I yelped out in pain.

"Yes her Edward now please Emmet let her go." Edward begged like me, my heard sang when he confirmed that I was his, but the pain running through my body from being held down did not let up.

"Edward are you out of your mind?" The small black haired girl asked worriedly then turned to me accusingly "what did you do to my brother." She shouted coming right up in to my face, fear filled me instantly but I was also confused who was their brother, and why were they so sure I had done anything to him? Edward answered my questions before I got a chance to ask.

"She came back to me." He was their brother! Wow I never imagined him with siblings and definitely not ones that would treat someone that loves their brother like that. Silence rained after his last comment, only my rough breathing could be heard. A minuet passed and then the black haired girl asked:

"What?"

"She came back to me, I thought she was dead for almost 100 years and she came back to me." he told them his voice begging them to understand.

"You're lying Edward, we would have known if you loved someone this deeply and then lost them. Were siblings you would have told us. She is bewitching you somehow Edward altering your memories; fight it Edward don't let the witch win." The blond haired boy told Edward calmly but also with a tone of begging. It stung me to think that Edward had told no one about me but then again I had not told a sole about him or our love just carried it silently.

"I'm not lying, and don't you dare call her a witch." Edward growled at him fighting to get out of his grip.

"Edward please, we don't want to hurt you we just want to help, please why can't you see that the moment you saw her your whole personality changed. We just want our brother back." Pleaded the black haired girl again but this made Edward angrier.

"My personality changed? Of course it did, I found my Bell, I was truly happy for the first time since I was changed. Why can't you see how happy I was when she was in my arms, right where she belongs? Why did you have to hurt her?" he started of angry but ended up practically sobbing, my heart longed to escape so I could hug him and comfort him. I started fighting hard projecting him all my love hoping it would help him feel better till I could get free. Then his voice rang out once more, this time seething with anger. "Jazz the love you feel from her isn't fake and I can't believe you could even think what I'm feeling could be forced on me. Alice, I don't care that you can't see her future it doesn't make her bad. Emmet just because I've never told you about her doesn't make me have no memories of her and Rose just because she is prettier than you and I love her more than the whole world doesn't make her a witch."

They all looked at him shocked; open wide as if he had just spoken to them in a different language. They looked between the two of us once more, like they had before the fight then looked at each other and finally the hold on me was lifted and Edward was at my side cradling me to him. Tears ran down my face as I realised how close I could have been to losing him again. He ran his hands though my hair repeating how sorry he was over and over. He was driving me crazy so I pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him for dear life. I filled the kiss with all the love I had kept inside for the last 100 years and he returned it with the same passion.

The four looked on at us awed and when Edward and I finally came up for air I could tell how shocked they were at our actions.

"We both have so explaining to do don't we?" I asked Edward, he nodded at me then replied.

"Yer, we definitely do love, I don't remember not dying being on your list of special abilities or I would not have given up looking for you so soon." I smiled at him my heart skipping a beat when he called me love; it had been way to long.

"Yer, a heads up on you not dying would have been nice too; I would not have given up so easily if I had known." I told him but I couldn't help wincing in pain as I tried to move. He look at me worriedly.

"Do you mind if we do the explaining at my house I would like my father to have a look at your injuries?" I just nodded too weak to explain that I did not respond to most medicine and would just have to wait for myself to heal naturally.

As soon as he saw my nod he picked me up gently in his arms and ran, much faster than a human, to his house his. His siblings followed closely behind us, I was sure they still did not trust me but there was nothing that I could do about that other than explain.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to apologize again for this chapter, the next one will be them explaining everything.  
Just to be clear Bella is not really a witch i'm still open for guesses on what she might be but i will be amazed if you get it right i haven't been very helpful clue wise yet.  
Hopefully i can update soon but tomorrow is the last day of my school holiday so after that updates might slow down because of all my work so please just bear with me.  
Thank you all for reading Nay :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, well this chapter had ended up my longest yet, wow.  
Hope you all like it, updates will slow down now because i am back to school tomorrow but don't worry you will still get them just not every day.  
Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and it's characters not me.**

_

* * *

As soon as he saw my nod he picked me up gently in his arms and ran, much faster than a human, to his house. His siblings followed closely behind us, I was sure they still did not trust me but there was nothing that I could do about that other than explain. _

He carried me gently not moving my hurt limbs me, for the few minuets we were running then we reached a magnificent white house. I was amazed it was perfect and secluded just like a house I would choose. It also reminded me of his old house in some way, not in the design but in the feel of the place. This house felt like a home.

We slowed to a quick walk as we drew near the doors and walked in the house. The first room we met was huge, you could tell walls had been knocked down to create this large livening space complete with piano, I knew whose that was. I smiled knowingly up at Edward and he did the same back at me, we had spent a lot of time playing the piano together in the old days.

Edward crossed the room and placed me on a pure white sofa just as a woman walked in to the room.

"Why are you lot home?" she asked before she noticed me and gasped. She turned to Edward as though asking him something wordlessly, everyone seemed to do that. He nodded back at her and she gasped once more looking at me as though she was going to cry. The brunette man, Emmet I think Edward had called him, coughed.

"And for all of the little people that can't read minds." He said sarcastically. Read minds? Wait could Edward read minds, was that what all the looks were for? That would explain it.

"I was just asking Edward if that was the girl from the photo." Said the caramel haired woman.

"What photo?" The four asked together. Edward didn't answer just ran upstairs, leavening me with the four staring at me, watching my every move and the caramel haired woman smiling at me indulgently, quite a contrast. Thankfully he returned only seconds later holding something delicately with in his hands.

"This photo," he said handing the yellowing rectangular piece of paper to the raven haired girl who gasped when she saw it. At her gasp the others crowded round her and looked over the piece of paper before turning to look at me, then back to the photograph again. They seemed almost frozen in shock and I yearned to know what about the photo was so shocking. I almost got up from the sofa to look but I was in too much pain and couldn't face sitting up let alone walking.

Seeing my desire Edward then took the photo from them and showed it to me and I smiled at the sight of it. It was a picture of me and Edward about a month after we had met; it was taken on Elizabeth's birthday. I remembered that day well; I had spent the day at the Masons and met many of their weird and wonderful distant relatives. They had all been very pleased to see Edward had met such a nice girl but had kept asking me lots of questions. Elizabeth had then declared that it was time for the annual family photographs, I had quickly excused myself not wanting to impose but Elizabeth wasn't having it. I had been dragged in to photo after photo and the one I was now seeing was one of the four of us, me, Edward, his mother and his father looking like a happy family. Edward had his hands around my waist and was gazing lovingly in my eyes, his parents stood beside us mirroring our pose.

I flipped over the photo in my hands, pleasantly surmised to find it was the original copy, complete with 'Isabella Swan loves Edward Mason' written on it in my scrawl and then 'Edward Mason loves Isabella Swan more' written in his perfect swirl. The second piece of writing I had not seen before and it brought a smile to my heart knowing he had written this after he thought he had lost me. He had loved me all this time like I had loved him.

"wait Esme," Edward said addressing the caramel haired woman, "when did you see this photograph?" he didn't sound very pleased that she had seen it without his permission but I did not blame his for his feelings, I would of been angry if anyone had touched any of the things that reminded me of him.

"Years ago when I was cleaning your room. I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't meant to look, you just look so happy" Esme told him and you could tell from her voice that she was not lying; she seemed too motherly to lie. Edward smiled back and said.

"Yes, it's impossible not to be happy around that girl over there." He looked over at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and replied.

"You didn't say that when I didn't back you up about their being rats eating all the cheese not boys with bronze hair and green eyes," Edward laughed at that as did I, remembering the times we had spent together. Teasing had started our relationship and we both knew that it would always be there in some shape or form and I hoped that with my teasing now Edward would understand my subtle hint about wanting our relationship to continue as though we were never parted.

"Actually I never said I wasn't happy just that I wasn't happy with you, I mean girlfriends are meant to back their boyfriends up." He smiled at me, same old Edward I though, always has an answer to everything.

"Girlfriend?" the Raven haired girl asked shocked.

"Yes girlfriend, well fiance actually, well that's if she still wants me." Edward told them smiling but also looked very venerable. That didn't matter to me he had just called me his fiancé and no matter how hurt I was, there was only one way I could respond to that. I got up from the sofa and as fast as I could I ran to Edward, ignoring the searing pain running up my legs. Edward caught me and hugged me close kissing me passionately.

"I guess that's a yes then." He said to me looking in to my eyes lovingly. I nodded unable to speak bringing my hand to my neck and showing him his mother's ring still hanging around my neck on a silver chain.

"wait." Said the Blond haired boy. "Did we just beat up your fiancé?"

"Jasper are you telling me it is because of you and your siblings that this girl looks like she is dead on her feet and had to be carried in here?" Yelled Esme angrily, just as another Blond haired man entered the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked turning to face each of us, it was when he turned to face me I realised with a gasp I recognised him.

"Carlisle what are you doing alive?" I asked shocked.

"Bella? I think I could ask you the same question."

"Wait how do you two know each other." Asked Edward confused.

"I met Bella when I was studying medicine in Italy about 80 years after my change. " Carlisle explained before turning to me and saying. "I don't understand you should be long dead."

"Trust me neither do I" I told him honestly before turning to Edward and saying. "I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you Edward, you were so excepting of everything I told you but I thought if you knew how long I have lived it might be the last straw and you would hate me like everyone else."

"I could never hate you my bell, but just because I'm curious how long have you lived?" he asked the one question I hated to answer but I could not deny him, if wanted to know I would tell him.

"Almost 500 years, I'm not sure exactly." I told him in a small voice unable to look in to his eyes.

"Wow Edward your girlfriend sure is old." Emmet laughed, trying to break the tension.

"She may be old Emmet but that doesn't make beating her up any less wrong." Esme told him angrily as if it was her not Edward that could read minds, maybe I had been wrong in my assumptions earlier.

"Esme did I just hear you right, that Emmet beat up Bella?" Carlisle asked undercurrents of anger just detectable in his tone, he always had been controlled.

"Yes and not just him, Jasper, Rose and even Alice did too, I'm not sure what happened, but I intend to find out." Esme told him her anger undoubtedly present in her tone. The four all flinched when Carlisle turned to them obviously very disappointed and most defiantly angry.

"Explain now, because the Bella I know and the girl I see over there in Edwards's arms are not the kind of girl who is threat and needs to be fought. Hell I don't think fighting you would ever cross her mind unless you hurt someone she loved." He growled at them, Edward looked so shocked, I think it was because he had never seen Carlisle so angry before, I too had always thought him peaceful but I guess everyone has a line and the four had just over stepped his.

"Well what happened was..." Jasper started to explain before he got interrupted by the blond girl.

"I thought she was a witch." She said simply.

"I couldn't see her in my visions, it's like she just isn't there." the black haired girl added.

"And on the top of that the second Edwards eyes meet hers they both say each other's name at exactly the same time and then he just seemed to forget all of us and run to her. It was creepy and we were sceared." Emmet told him.

"And in that second that their eyes met his feelings instantly changed to love. I was shocked it was the kind of love that has to of a taken years to build up not a second so I instantly thought it had been forced on him. We thought she bewitched him in to loving her she was really lonely when she walked in to the room you see." Jasper finished off.

"So you attacked her in front of humans?" Carlisle was fuming.

"No we're not that stupid." The blond girl said. "We watched as Edward led her out the room and then looked at each other in shock. You have to understand, we all talked about it and it was the only option we could come up with was that she bewitched him and we just wanted to save our brother..."

"So we followed them." The raven haired girl took over. "They were in the courtyard hugging and we were telling Edward in his thoughts to get away from her, that she was bad but he wouldn't listen. He walked across the car park with her hugged close to him and we followed them in to the woods. We threaten to attack and force him away from her and he just turned to face us with a sigh and growled. We tried to get him to listen out loud but he didn't he just stood there pulled her closer and growled. We didn't know what to do; we didn't think there was any other choice but to attack. Emmet fought her and jazz pulled Edward away but they were both fighting so hard that Rose and I had to help. I helped jazz with Edward and Rose helped Emmet fight Bella." oh so the blond girl was Rose and the black haired girl was Alice I realised. "we had them both pinned and she pleaded with us to let Edward go, that really confused us but then she called him her Edward and we got mad, that was until Edward said she was and that she had come back to him. We were really confused then. Edward then basically turned every single one of our thoughts back to us, we were so shocked we let them both go and they ran together and kissed. That's when I realised they really did love each." She finished.

"You would have realised that at first if you hadn't of thought the worse." Edward snapped at her cradling me to him. "No Alice don't even bother trying to think how sorry you are right now all I care about is getting Bella better. Carlisle can you do anything for the wounds?" he asked him worriedly, I answered for him.

"no he can't, I will just have to wait it out and maybe even sleep for a bit, that will be weird I hardly ever sleep."

"You don't sleep either." Emmet said shocked.

"No Emmet, wait you don't sleep? What are you anyway?" I asked curiously. Edward's face fell but he told me anyway.

"Bella were vampires." He said softly in my ear and my eyes widened in shock, my fiancé was a vampire.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, let me know what you think and any comments on how i can improve are very welcome.  
Thanks again to anyone who has put me on favs, alurts or reviewed you make me smile =D **  
**Alice and Lil bro remember to catch the falling orange (yer i made my brother read this story, he loves me really. The falling orange was his clue to what Bella is me and Alice were trying to act it out it didn't really work )Can any of you work it out form that clue? He did in the end.**  
**Thanks again Nay :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, wow new chapter on a school night i'm impressed with myself even if it is very very short.  
Hope you like it, I will start the next one tonight so you will hopefully get a longer one tomorrow.  
Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and its characters not me :)  
**

* * *

"_Bella we're vampires." He said softly in my ear and my eyes widened in shock, my fiancé was a vampire._

He was a vampire and I didn't care, he was looking at me worriedly and I could tell he thought the worst of himself. I couldn't have that, Edward was looking at me as though he thought that the information he had just told me could change anything. He was most definitely wrong. I would love Edward for eternity; I just needed to show that to him. It didn't have to like the thought of him drinking human blood but I could always try and find an alternative for him, I knew he was always try and be good, my Edward will never be a monster.

"Bella, please say something." Edward pleaded with me; he obviously was worried I wouldn't accept him as a vampire, even after he had accepted me for all my quirks long ago. I had to show him that I would always love him and so I did in the only way I could, I kissed him passionately, filling the kiss with acceptance and love, willing him to understand. When we broke apart I spoke.

"Edward, you are who you are and I wouldn't have it any other way, but I am curious, I know for sure you weren't always a vampire, how did you become one?" I asked curious. Relief filled Edwards face as he began to tell me his tale; his family filled the room but did not look interested, I was sure they had heard it before.

Edward told me of how Carlisle was his doctor when he was in hospital, about how first his Father died then his mother leaving him all alone close to death. He explained to me how he was changed and the pain he felt. Then he told me of his hard time battling his instincts as a newborn. I was happy to find out the he drank animal blood not human blood he really was amazing. When he told me he had never killed a human his family all looked up at him in shock and this confused me but Edward turned to them and said just listen to this next bit you might learn something.

"I will not lie and say I have never drank human blood." He told us. "But I also won't lie anymore, pretending that I have killed humans, even if I said they were only the bad ones is not something I want to do. The truth is that when I felt like I had gained enough control I when looking for Bella. I knew I could be truly happy in life without her and I hated not knowing what had happened. I thought up the only way you would let me go, I decided to object to the diet. I found some of Carlisle's donated blood and drank a tiny bit of that so my eyes whet red, then I played my part saying that I was going to lead. I spent the first year searching high and low for any clues to what happened to Bella but I did not find any until I decided to visited my grave and found her's next to it. The next 9 years I literally creped in to a hole and cried tears that would never fall. Then I decided that Bella wouldn't like looking down from heaven and seeing me so sad so I came home. I drank some other donated blood just before we met up to help with my facade and came home telling you I had made a mistake. All these years I thought Bella was dead and have been trying to live my life as happy as I can so she can see I was happy. I wish I had told all of you about her but it hurt too much, I missed her too much. I'm sorry jasper I hid my emotions from you as well, I didn't want you to have to shear my pain." Edward explained and his family looked at him in awe, finally seeing a different side to him.

"Wow Eddie" Said Emmet. "And so the Vampire fell in love with the... wait what are you Bella?" There was only one way I could answer that.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Rose, she was still weary of me and that showed in her tone.

"I don't know what I am, I have spent around 495 years trying to work out why I don't age and 477 years trying to understand these powers and I'm still no closer all I know is that it has something to do with a strange mist." I told them, this started a buzz in the Cullen house, Carlisle took it as his new responsibility to try and work out what I was. I was measured and sampled within seconds of me giving my consent to let him try. He then proceeded to run upstairs eager, I assumed, to start his research. This left me and the rest of the Cullens still in the living room, Esme and Edward trying everything in their power to make me comfy, even though I told them I would heal naturally if I could sleep. The four seemed to of realised their mistake and were apologising profusely until Edward convinced them we both forgave them.

The room fell silent and I leant back against Edward just enjoying being near him. Alice seemed to have a question for me but I ignored her telling her I needed sleep to recover. And that is exactly what happened; I fell to sleep right on the sofa in the arms of my love.  


* * *

**I apologize for this chapter, it is not my best but I think it's best if i spend my time writing short chapters that keep the story moving rather than keeping you all waiting.**  
**Any clue what Bella is yet? Congratulations to the person who guessed (wont tell you who was right so i don't spoil the surprise) :)**  
**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing ect it means a lot :)  
Nay :)**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**So here is today's update hope you like it, i probably can't update tomorrow because i have drama but i will try. :)  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs so SM**

_

* * *

I fell to sleep right on the sofa in the arms of my love._

My dreams were, for the first time in a while, untroubled. I slept peacefully until a loud crash woke me up.

"What!" I exclaimed sitting up sharply, blinking trying to get my eyes used to the light so I could see what was going on. After a few seconds my perfect vision returned and I looked up in to the faces of Edward and his siblings. Edwards looked angry while his siblings looked amused. "What was that bang?" I repeated sleepily, the amused looks became more pronounced. Emmet simply burst in to laughter.

"Awww, she's so sweet when she wakes up, we should do this more often." He teased. Comprehension formed in my head, they had been trying to wake me up, I was not happy.

"No you will not, I only sleep when I want anyway so there." I said sticking my tongue out, at this the rest of them, including Edward fell about laughing.

"good." Said Emmet "sleep is boring, all you did was lay there and say Edwards name." I turned bright red at that, hiding my head in Edwards's chest.

"I am never sleeping again." I said and they all laughed. I was glad they had all lightened up since yesterday and now understood about me and Edward. I knew they were all nice people, just very protective of their family.

I spend the first few days, cooped up in bed just talking to Edward; the others had to go to school to keep up appearances. Edward however refused to leave my side, even to hunt. As the days pasted I really began to feel part of the family and get to know each person. I found it amazing to finally have a family to relay on.

I could tell Alice found me difficult to be around because she couldn't use her visions when I was around and it gave her a headache. She did however inform me that she would be in charge of my clothes from now on and I would be expected to go on a shopping trip with her when I was better, so she was really trying. She reminded me of a hyper pixie, always happy and knowing something you don't, it made me smile knowing I was the only one she could not see.

Jasper was married to Alice and he was the quiet one of the family and you could tell instantly that he was the one that suffered most with the diet. He could change the emotions of the whole room, calming people down or making them happy, he seemed to me the kind of person who is really good to know once you have broken past their walls. For now I would have to say my distance, I still had open cuts and though for some strange reason they hadn't been able to smell my blood before my skin was broken, but now it was according to Edward I smelled amazing.

Emmet was the funny older brother; he looked tough on the outside but was really a giant teddy bear. He seemed to enjoy making people embarrassed but never felt embarrassment for himself. He could never be serious and took on the of house jester lightening every dull mood in some way. Emmet also had a deeper side to him, behind the teasing and competitiveness, he was very caring and protective of his family and it took me no time at all to understand that. I was also amazed at how quickly he accepted me in to the family protectiveness. I had never had a big brother to protect me before and I loved it.

Emmet's wife was Rosalie and she was extremely beautiful. It didn't take me long to sense her protectiveness over the family ether; unfortunately that protectiveness has yet to spread to me. Rose also had a lot of walls built around herself and in some ways reminded me of what I was like before I found Edward again, distant and cold. I knew she must have gone though something in her life but it felt rude to pry.

Carlisle and Esme were the mother and father of the group. They cared for their family and were constantly making sure everyone was alright. They were the kind of people who didn't ask for respect but you couldn't help give it to them. Carlisle's control was so great and his efforts to cure people were conducted in such a that it would feel rude not to look up to him and his dedication to research about me showed me what lengths he would go foe someone he thought of as family. Esme's mothering nature and ability to make anyone relaxed around her made her a pleasure to be around, and you always knew she would do anything for you.

Finally after a week in bed it was decided that I could take my first trip outside. I was simply excited to get out the house but Emmet was literally bouncing at the fact that they were going to play baseball. I was not allowed to play, so it was decided that I would sit on the sidelines with Esme and help referee

"Edward." I begged, "Pretty please let me run at least half way there." I said, trying my hardest that I was well enough to run; he however was not having any of it. The others had left long ago, so there was no one left to hear my protests as he scoped my on to his back and ran in the direction of the playing field.

As soon as we arrived I saw that the bases were set out, much farther than a normal pitch, and the Cullens all looked to be warming up in their own way. I huffed as Edward let me down by Esme, scowling after his retreating back as he ran towards the pitch. They seemed to of picked teams before we arrived because as soon as he reached the first base everyone took their places and the games began.

It was surprisingly fun to watch Edward enjoying himself, even though I was stuck watching. He seemed so happy and free while he played. I was ecstatic when his team won the first match and laughed out loud when I heard Emmet challenge them to a rematch. The second game then began as quickly as he first, however I could hear something was different. Footsteps could be heard on the forest floor heading out way. Something was coming and from the look on Edwards face I could tell it wasn't good.

* * *

**Well i wonder who that can be? But just to warn you it will not happen the same as in the book.  
Hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, faves and alurts, it means a lot to me :)  
Thanks again, love u all like jelly tots  
Naomi :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, first i would like to say a really big sorry for tacking so long to update, i do have my reasons.  
1. My science teacher gave me a case study (big long piece of GCSE coursework) to do in a week  
2. My laptop hates me and keeps shutting down on me with no warning (so i lose my work if i don't save every three seconds)  
3. I have drama lines to learn i had two plays but now only one because one was scrapped :( (at least i will have more free time)  
4. Art and food tech coursework does not do its self  
5. It was Halloween and when i am not doing 100 million other things its nice to go out with my friends  
Right apologies over, I hope you like this chapter, as always feel free to tell me if you don't, just please constructively so i can improve. :)  
Disclaimer: SM owns twilight

* * *

**

_Something was coming and from the look on Edwards face I could tell it wasn't good._

We all turned to face the direction of the sound, waiting in anticipation for the people to reach us.

"Vampire." Carlisle stated his voice cutting the tension in the air.

"Do they want to harm us?" Esme asked Edward worriedly.

"No, but what about Bella?" Edward said though his teeth; you could tell tension was getting to him, especially with having to read everyone's thoughts.

"Do you think we have time to run away?" I asked worriedly, wanting to get away from the threat that had Edward so tensed.

"They would just follow." Was Alice's reply, you could tell she was desperately searching the future. Her face was scrunched up from the effort of having to look past me; she was still unable to see me in her visions, just like Edward could not hear my thoughts and jasper feel my emotions.

"So I guess we just have to wait it out and hope for the best, they will be here in a moment. Try and be peaceful towards them but be on your guard. "Carlisle told us in firm tone; it was clearly apparent in his voice why he was the father figure to all of the Cullens.

We all tensed as we hear the footsteps get closer and closer until a man and a woman broke through the trees. I stood with my hair down and my face covered in the middle of the Cullens wishing I was invisible; unfortunately that was not one of my powers. I could hear the pair approach us, stopping a few meters away from our group. A moment on stillness followed before the woman spoke.

"Hello, we were just passing through and heard you game and wondered if we could join." That seemed innocent enough but I caught the red in her eyes, innocent or not they were a danger to me. When I had fought Emmet and Rosalie they hadn't bit me for fear of my weird magic powers but blood did flow through my veins, if not weird smelling, and these vampires could drain me if they got close enough. Death by vampire may be the only way I could die even though normal human methods did not work, I didn't know and I wasn't about to find out.

"Sorry but we were just leaving." Carlisle stated and we turned to go.

"unfortunate." She said turning to leave, adding "what did you say you were called?"

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." He told her. At his words she turned around quickly the man at her side moving in to a crouch. They both smiled widely at us.

"It's them." She called loudly in to the air, that was when the heard it, thousand upon thousands of footsteps running towards us from every direction. We all moved closer together, clumping into a tight huddle in the middle of the field. Edwards's arms wove around me clutching me to him, his face a mask of pure horror. I looked around at the people I had just started to think of as family, at their expressions of horror, worry and confusion. We had no idea what was happening, apart from maybe Edward and Alice, but from their faces it was not good.

Within a minute we were surrounded by hundreds of, what seemed to be newborn vampires. They came in to the clearing from all sides leaving to chance of exit apart from air. They ran at us until a man who had come in with them shouted the command stop. They obeyed and he went to stand with the man and woman, who were not both out of their crouches and walking towards us.

"What do you want with us?" Carlisle asked, his voice somehow remaining strong. The three just laughed at that prompting the newborns to do the same.

"What do we want with you?" the leader of the newborns said, still laughing. "Stupid Cullens, a coven of both a seer and a mind reader, yet still so blind to the world. We however are not stupid, we have eyes, we can see that Fallen you hold in your mist. You don't even realise what you have."

His laughter carried on as we look at each other confused, he was mad, he was a mad vampire who seemed to be in control of an army of newborns. I could tell from the look on Edwards face that we were not their just to be laughed at, his mouth was contorted with pain and worried, his eyes, though I hated to admit it held helplessness. There was nothing we could do, just wait and see what was going to happen.

"Awww look at them James, you've confused them." The women giggled in an annoying voice.

"It's not my fault their stupid but I suppose I should explain clearly." He said to her, then turned to us saying. "Well Cullens, I am James and you have something I want, something I need. You are all pathetic and cannot be called true vampires, you deny blood and are too bothered about fitting in with humans, forgoing than fitting in with you own kind. We however are amazing, we unlike you can see so clearly, we are not like the volturi our eyes are not clouded by laziness we chose to act. We see what this world could be like and we see how it could be made. Humans think they are all powerful when in fact we can kill them in a second; we should be the ones in charge and them our cattle, but no we are stuck in the shadows and in their horror stories. Our plans are perfect there is just one thing stopping us and well Cullens, the last key to throwing aside that obstacle stands right in the centre of your huddle. We need the Fallen"

"What?" I asked in confusion, my emotion being mirrored by the faces of my family, apart from Edward and Alice who looked at the three in horror.

"We won't let you get her." Edward growled at them hugging me protectively, the rest of the family copied his lead growling ferociously. James and his followers did not flinch.

"I don't believe I said anything about getting her, she will come to me." He said looking directly at me.

"She would never do such a thing, she loves humans she would never let you hurt them." Rosalie shouted at him, her distaste for me outshined by her love for her family.

"Ah but don't you see, she loves her family more and would you look at that we have her family captured. She will come to me of her own free will because it is the only way her family will ever get out alive." James told her in a sing song voice, his words hit me like a ton of bricks, he was using the Cullens to threaten me because I was a Fallen, whatever that was and I had no choice but to go to him because he was right I would do anything to keep my family safe.

"No Bella you can't" Alice cried out pain in her voice as she saw my decision. James smiled as I wrapped my arms round myself and prepared myself for the goodbyes to the family I had only just discovered.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and again sorry about how long it took me to update, can't say when i next will but i promise i wont keep you waiting too long.  
Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas what Bella is a Fallen of.  
Nay :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**SORRY, is all i have to say, I would give you a long explanation as to why i have not updated for a while but i would rather get on with the story but feel free to ask if you are so inclined :)****  
As always  
1. i don't own twilight  
2. Thanks to everyone who reads/ reviews/ alurts/ favs my writing it means a lot :)  
3. Last but not least, (most important if you ask me) hope you enjoy the chapter**

_

* * *

I wrapped my arms round myself and prepared myself for the goodbyes to the family I had only just discovered._

Time seemed to slow in that moment, arms engulfed me and pulled me close but I felt distant, closed off. I could hear their pleas telling me not to go and feel their hands pulling me back as I moved towards the three, but my mind did not allow me to register them, all I was focused on was protecting my family and doing what I could to save them. I felt their arms fall away but their voices continued as I neared the place where James stood. A war between my head and my heart raged with more fire with every footfall further away from Edward I took, but my mind was winning I knew it was better for me to sacrifice myself to let him live then let him and his family die now and then take me anyway. That fact, though true did not stop the aching pain of separation.

It was in that moment that I reached James, with a jerk the world returned natural, the jerk came from James fist, knocking a shocked me to the ground and I heard the strangled cry of my lover from the other side of the field.

"No Bella, no." Was all he said before his sobbing became so violent his mouth could no longer form coherent words. I couldn't look at him, I had to remain stong and one look at him would set my off and I could't let the three see how much they had affected me.

James scoffed at Edward and let out a cold laugh, raising a hand and calling off his advancing newborns. I then felt my boady being yanked upwards by the man and woman while james turned and looked at me, a smirk prominent on his features.

"Yes definstly a fallen." He stated, still not elaborabing on what in fact a fallen was.

"Finally." The woman exclaimed tightening her grip on me, even more determined not to let me escape, the man mirrored her actions and I felt like my arms could fall off at any moment with the shear pressure being exerted on them.

I could see the Cullens still standing at the other end of the field, frozen, unmoving. I wished with all my heart that they would get away from here, the newborns though called off for now were still present and very bloodthirsty, eager for a fight. I wanted to yell at them to go but my mouth was being gagged and my arms tied, they still had a chance to get out, unlike me.

The woman held me in her vice grip as James checked the binding before nodding to her and turning to face the Cullens arm raised.

"You really should have left when you had the chance. No matter, my little babies will be more than happy you stayed." He gloated then dropped his arm, in a split second the newborns were surging towards my family, my love and I was helpless, truly helpless. Then something clicked within me, something that had not clicked before and I knew what to do. I could not move my body but I could move my mind and within my mind I located a shield I had long forgotten I had. One I had found it I flung it out over my family forming a physical barrier between them and the newborns.

James face quickly turned from glee to shock and anger as he realised the Cullens were untouchable.

"I thought you told me there was a seer, mind reader and empathy, never a shield Victoria!" he roared at the woman.

"I didn't know" she grovelled to him turning her full attention to him for a split moment enabling me to activate a talent I had hoped I would never had to use again. I stepped out in to the air and moments later was out of reach of the arguing vampires.

"You!" James exclaimed when he saw me hovering about their heads.

"How is it possible?" Asked the other man.

"She has her powers, a fallen doesn't have powers. Every fallen we met has been sentenced to one normal human life, but no not this one, not the last one we need, she has to have powers. We would have just traded her to the demons and sealed their help in taking over earth for us but this one had to be different. No matter." He said before leaping high in the sky and grabbing me by my ankle. "We still have her, powers or no powers."

He grabbed me again this time in an even harder grip and I knew I could not escape again; I was his to take to whatever demon he wanted and use to take over the world. I was useless, hopeless and even more confused about me identity than ever. James began chanting some hideous song and I guessed he was calling whatever creature it was that would seal my fate.

I turned and looked at the people I had come to know, in the short time I had spent with them, as family. Their faces were filled with horror but they were safe in the protective bubble. I knew that I would not see them again and that filled me with pain and I could not even bring myself to look at Edward one last time, not wanting my memories of him to be tainted by the look of pure torture I knew would be on his face. I reminded myself I done this for him, so he was safe and I felt myself turn green with the realisation that I had not saved them.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, their expressions turned hopeful before they turned and faced the forest behind them. Once more something was coming we could only hope it would come to our aid. Footsteps drew closer and closer, unnoticed by the three who were still chanting, then figures broke through the tress and somewhere within me everything I had ever wondered fell in to place. We were saved, and I was no longer alone.

* * *

  
**Hope you liked, feel free to tell me what you did, didn't like and what a fallen is exactly because this is your last chance next chapter is the reveal :)**  
**Thank you so much for reading,  
Love you lots like jelly-tots Nayxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey hope you all had a amazing Christmas and i wish you a very happy new year, hopefully in the new year i will have less coursework and will get more writing done :)  
Hope you like the chapter  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it belongs to SM**

* * *

_Footsteps drew closer and closer, unnoticed by the three who were still chanting, then figures broke through the tress and somewhere within me everything I had ever wondered fell in to place. We were saved, and I was no longer alone_.

In a world where knowledge is power I had lived so long in the dark, unaware of who I was where I had come from and how, always wondering but never knowing, facing me across the field was my answer and it was better than I had ever dreamed of. Memories I had long since forgotten came rushing back and I knew that although I needed some explanations, everything was going to be alright.

Comprehension dawned on Edwards face as he read what was going on from their thoughts and he smiled as our eyes met. Then, in a split second I felt the world freeze around me and the chanting come to a sudden stop, the newborns stopped advancing, the smile froze on Edwards face and even the birds halted in their flight miles above us. I on the other hand was not affected by this halt, neither were the advancing figures, they carried on their graceful advance as though nothing had happened.

If this freeze had happened before I regained my memories I would have been beyond hysterical but now the smile remained on my face and my shoulders relaxed as I slipped out of James' grip and walked equally as gracefully towards the newcomers in the middle of the field. I was surprised at the sheered numbers of the group that was before me, some faces I knew but most were unknown to me. I was filled with happiness at how our numbers had grown; it proved to me the world was getting better. The face at the front of the group was a face I had missed without even knowing what I was missing, a face so familiar I don't know how I could have forgotten but I did. My sister.

A few minutes earlier I had thought I had no one in the world apart from the Cullens, now I knew I had my sister and the hundreds or thousands of my people (I didn't know for sure how many there were) on top of the Cullens, I would never be short of company . When we met in the middle I didn't quite know how to greet everyone, if it had been 500 years ago I would have fallen in to my sister's arms crying and laughing but now something was holding me back. People change a lot in 500 years and I needed answers as to how I had been abandoned for so long before I opened myself up fully to the people I used to know. So instead of doing what I would have done, I simply smiled at my sister, as she smiled at me, and said.

"Hey sis, long time no see." She smiled back and said.

"Missed you." And I could see in her eyes that she had but I still needed answers to open up to her like I could tell she wanted me to, deep down I knew I no longer fully trusted my sister. I did not respond to her statement because could not say I had missed her, I hadn't even remembered her. I did however use my powers, which I had just realised were so much more powerful that I had thought; to unfreeze the Cullens while making sure the three and the newborns stayed frozen.

It took no more than half a second for the Cullens to regain control of their bodies and join me standing opposite my sister with awed expressions on their faces as well as confusion on everyone of their faces apart from Edward I was sure he could read from the minds what was going on, though I knew he would not be able to read either mine or my sisters mind.

"How is it possible?" Carlisle wisped, eyes transfixed on the wings on my sister's back. In that moment I realised that saying I had some explaining to do would be an understatement. I wasn't sure how to start, I knew the Cullens deserved to know everything from my past, just as my sister deserved to know about my present. I was dying to know how I had been stuck with no memories for so long and what was going to happen in the future, I couldn't leave now as I was sure my sister would expect. My brain buzzed trying out different patterns for questions and answers but I couldn't make any sense of it, in the end I settled on just doing introductions and winging it from there.

"I think we should talk about possibilities and impossibilities later, for now I think we need to do introductions." I told him but as I said it I turned to everyone assessing their reaction to my suggestion, namely on my sisters part but no one commented so I decided to continue.  
"Okay, well I'll start with myself, for anyone who doesn't know I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I just got my memories back." Everyone smiled at that. "I have an elder sister, Katelyn." I gestured to my sister and as I did so I heard the Cullens, even Edward take in an unnecessary breath of air, I knew I would have to explain that later.  
"I have a found a family in the Cullens, a family a vegetarian vampires who accepted me even though I did not know who I was. I have not known most of them long but I have known them long enough to get a glimpse in to how amazing they are.  
Carlisle is the father, he is an amazingly compassionate man who works as a doctor and is the founder of our group. He hasn't changed since we first met, years ago, he's still a determined man who always looks for the best in everything and cares for everyone. Next is Esme, Carlisle's wife, a mother to everyone and the amazing woman who glues the whole family together and makes the place we live in to a place we can call home.  
Emmet is the big brother of the group who has always got your back no matter what and is also the family joker. He is married to Rosalie, she is very protective of her family but has a wall up around herself that she thinks protects her from hurt, I however think if she lowered it she might be surprised about how much easier she found it to shy away from hurt.  
Alice is an unstoppable ball of energy, we may not have started off on the right foot because she cannot see my future but she cares deeply about her family and tries constantly to keep them safe and happy. Jasper is her partner, he is quiet and reserved because for some weird reason he doesn't think he deserves his happy ending but he is a valuable member of the family and his gift of being empathic, though it may sometimes cause misunderstandings or be overlooked, keeps the family together, makes conflicts easier to diffuse and gives another dimension to how the family sees each other.  
Last but not least there's Edward, in my opinion the best man I could ever meet, the love of my existence and the only being in the world I could ever marry. Every day he has to listen to everyone's thought but he still tries his best to give them privacy. We were separated for too long to imagine, he had to live in a family of perfect matches and pretend he didn't know how it felt like to love and be loved, all so they wouldn't feel the pain he felt , he even hid it from jasper. I love each and every one of them for their own special reasons and I will always think they have the most beautiful souls in existence."

I looked at each of the Cullens individually as I introduced them, of course my introduction was much more than just that, it was a message, a message to themselves as a reminder of how amazing they each were but also to my sister silently telling her how important the Cullens were to me and telling her how she could not part me from them. Each Cullen's reaction to my words was different but I could tell my words meant a lot to them and Esme was dry sobbing by the end and the others looked close to doing the same. Edward just stood there still as a stature, I would have thought he was frozen once more if it was not for the single phrase that fell almost silently from his mouth, over and over again as if it was on repeat.  
"Beautiful _soul_"  
I walked closer to him and placed my hands on his chest just above his dormant heart, and looked up in to his burning golden eyes.  
"Yes Edward you have the most beautiful soul. A soul that I can assure you has never left you, not even for a second"  
My words seemed to dance around his mind for a second as I watched emotions flick across his eyes before he fell in to my arms, his body overcome with sobs of joy. I pulled him close and turned both of us to face my sister, waiting for her reaction.

"You're getting married." She stated her voice sad and I nodded slowly, worried about her getting upset. "To a vampire." I nodded again. "But you're an angel." At this I heard an intake of breath from around me; my sister had just confirmed what they had thought to be impossible. This time I did not simply nod.

"I'm not an angel, according to James I'm a fallen angel. I may have my wings back now but I will always hold the title fallen and as a fallen or an angel for that matter I can marry who I like." I told her matter of factually, I didn't want to hurt my sister but I was not prepared to lose Edward again.

"But Bella you need to come home, remember the plan. Bella we need you and you know that he can't come to he's a vampire." She pleaded with me but I could hear the tone of command in her voice.

"What plan? Last I checked I told you I would become a fallen and pay the debt, living powerless and alone on earth for 20 years, handing in my wings and my memories for those 20 years and living the life of a simple human. I _chose_ to do that so no other angle would have to become a fallen, so that you yourself would not have to join the millions of other angels that would have to become fallen because of _your _war. I was _meant_ to be freed after 20 years and then I would come back home and live a normal angel life with you, but I was not freed. I have lived here for over 500 years, I was alone and un-ageing, I knew I was different but I didn't know who I was. That was until I met my Edward. This is my home now and I will not let you take me away from the one person I could ever love because of an agreement you did not follow." As an angel it was wrong of me to disobey a command given by an arch-angel, in other words my sister, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was a fallen who was in love with a vampire and my sister was not going to change that arch-angel or not.

"We had problems, I'm here now aren't I, we just saved your life. Please Bella, please just come home." There was the hit of command in her voice again but once more I defied it

"I'm not going back, ill still carry out my duties but I'm not leaving Edward or the Cullens, and for your information my life would not have been threatened if James hadn't known about fallens, he even had other fallens, I was supposed to be the last one."

"Like I said we have problems, we need your help Isabella, I need your help." The command was still in her voice but the pleading was getting more frantic.

"And like I said, I will help you but I will do it from here, with my family." I told her not giving in.

"Promise you will help us and I will let you stay." She gave in

"I will promise when you tell me what's been happening." I said suddenly realising I had no clue as to what I was promising to help with. I knew my sister and I knew how easy it was to find the wrong path in leading the angel community but I with all my heart is was not too bad and we were not on the way to another war. My sister nodded and said that she would explain but it would take a while, I smiled at her glad she was accepting my choice and asked Carlisle if it was okay to take the explaining back to their house as I knew the most important knowledge was still unknown to us.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, sorry this dosen't explain everything I'm trying to update as fast as possible so that limits what i can write in each chapter, next chapter should be pretty soon :)  
As always let me know what you think, i'm open to any hints and tips :)  
Nay :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry, i found this chapter really hard to write and my life has been crazy over the past month. It's here now and I hope i can get back in to giveing you more regular updates, this is just not the best school year at the moment but only 7 weeks until exam leave so wish me luck and i hope to give you more soon.  
As always a big thankyou to every alert, fave and espesialy reviwer, i am on 100 reviews, thank you so much i never expected this number of people to read what i write.  
Remeber SM owns not me, although this is mostly my own made up explanation on Angels not much Vamps this chapter  
Hope you like Nayxx**

_

* * *

My sister nodded and said that she would explain but it would take a while, I smiled at her glad she was accepting my choice and asked Carlisle if it was okay to take the explaining back to their house as I knew the most important knowledge was still unknown to us._

After deciding that Katelyn's guard would stay behind and keep James and his newborns frozen, the Cullens, Katelyn and I made our way back to the house. I walked hand in hand with Edward and the rest of the family walked in couples behind us, my sister followed at the rear and each time I glanced back at her I couldn't help but notice the worry on her face, I could only guess at what she was thinking but being her sister my guess was probably the closest. My sister had assumed I would come without complaint and without explanation, like I used to, but that was not the case. I had grown up in the last 500 years and had seen my memories in a new light, recognising for the first time how much of my life had been spent simply doing my sisters dirty work. Her asking me to become a fallen and me agreeing was a prime example. I was going to hear her out when she explained but I made up my mind to not let myself become her mindless servant this time.

We settled in the Cullen's living room, sitting in couples on the various sofas while Katelyn stayed standing near to the door. I felt Edward arms pull me closer and looked around the room at their expectant eyes; it was time for the explanations. I turned towards my sister and started to speak.

"Katelyn, I first want to warn you that these people are my family and they deserve the truth, I ask you to remember that you are my sister and that I can still tell if you are lying, your eyes will always give you away. I will tell them what happened up to the time I was sent away but I need answers too and I think you know that after everything skirting around the problems will not help anything." I then turned to the Cullens and said "All I can ask of you is to try and listen and understand the life I have just remembered. I also want you know that I love you and being an angel doesn't change that."

I then took a deep breath and let my eyes fall closed, ordering my thoughts and preparing myself to explain the life I had remembered only minutes before. My eyes shot open and I began.

"As you all know by now I am an Angel, and I was born that way, at the very beginning of this universe, just like my sister. The angels are a race of watchers and guardians. We are not meant to interfere and at first we didn't have a need to.

"Angels have enemies, daemons, but for years there numbers were so low that we just ignored them. We were a young race, too hung up on idealistic views that we didn't see what was happening underneath the surface. The number of demons was rising. For years we tried to find a peaceful solution, nothing worked and the whole time the demon numbers were increasing while no new angels were being born.

"To understand this you have to understand the purpose of the angels. There are a certain number of jobs that need to be carried out to keep everything ticking over, every angel has a job and all jobs are always filled. Even with the increasing numbers of demons no new jobs were created by the universe, even if the demons were making the work harder. The only way a new angel would be born was if an angel was killed, which had never happened.

"Demons work differently they are created by and feed off bad energy and the more demons, the more bad energy resulting in a increase that we realised was quickly becoming out of control. After we realised that, we were franticly looking for solutions, we thought we found one in using good energy to counteract the bad energy. This would have worked if we had had more time to collect the energy we needed but we did not. In our hopes of finding a solution we had inadvertently drained most of our good energy on fruitless experiments.

"Katelyn was not the leader at this point; she worked as an adviser to our original leader, trying to find a solution to the demons. I worked as part of the team monitoring earth, trying to keep daemons from influencing too much as well as making sure our team of earth angels, who monitored the daemons at a closer range, were safe and happy.

" The whole community was on edge and it seemed as if we were fighting a losing battle, we all knew that their was only one way left but no one dared mention it. Well, that was until the levels of bad energy reached critical, meaning we were almost even numbers with the demons and were in danger of losing the earth to darkness. "At this point I looked up at my sister, needing reassurance. A part of me shied away from admitting the mistakes of my past, while another was screaming at me to tell my new family the whole truth. Katelyn smiled at me. Silently encouraging me to continue and at the same time Edwards's arms held my tighter, comforting me. Once again I took a deep breath and continued.

"You have to understand that we had no other option, and we thought we were doing the right thing." I rushed my words as I continued. "we didn't want to hurt anything but hurting them was the only thing we could do to save everything else from being hurt in the long run. We declared war against the demons. "

I heard the intake of breath as I paused, not quite sure how to continue, what I had just told them was sure to change a lot of their opinions. I had guessed from the start they had viewed us as the Christian Angels, created by God, perfect, peaceful, the guardians of heaven, they had to find out sometime we were not perfect. To compare us to Christian Angels would be like comparing themselves to Stocker's Dracula, there are some similarities, both groups drink blood, but the differences are blatantly obvious; for instance the conditions of the change itself and the ability to change in to a bat or move incredibly fast. For us we sheared the pure white wings with the image of Christian Angels but our purposes, though both for the good of earth were achieved in different ways. We were not ruled by a God who had given us immaculate morals; we were on a learning curve, doing our best to guard and guide, blindly stumbling forwards trying to find the road away from danger. We made a mistake, fell from the path and we all knew that.

I couldn't look at the Cullens faces but I knew that I had just broken their hearts, especially Carlisle. He had lived his life being good, believing in god, trying as hard as he could to stay on a path of peace. I had seen in his eyes, the new found hope when he saw my wings; it killed me to disappoint him. I was not the proof he was seeking. I was not going to take his family to heaven. I was the wrong kind of angel and I hated that. I hoped that one day my wrong doings would be forgiven but for now all I could do was tell the truth and hope that it was enough. Without meeting their eyes I continued.

"Angels are not built for war, we are built to carry out our job; we can fly, stop and start time, create a mist of smoke and never age but we have no offensive weapons, only ourselves. So all we could do was hand to hand combat, it was messy and we were unskilled but the demons were not expecting it. Katelyn worked on strategy with our previous leader, they sent wave upon wave of angels in to the fight but I was never called to fight my skills were used in another way. I had spent our first few billion years watching the earth through its stages of evolution and at the development of human life I had been the main communicator with earth angels so my task was to care for all the angels who were going in to battle, I also cared for the injured.

"We were at war for almost a thousand years and our numbers were slowly reduced and I saw many great angels die in my arms or on the battlefield. However it was not just us that lost numbers the demons also suffered because of our hands on approach. I remember the last battle vividly we knew we were close to winning, one last push and the demons would be reduced to numbers equivalent to those that there were at the begging of the universe. The trouble was we didn't have enough full grown angels left for the last push, we had many newborn angels compensating for our losses but they were in no state to fight. We held a meeting with all the original angels and our leader asked each and every one of us to fight with him so that we didn't have to involve the next generation with the mess that we had made. We all knew that we would probably all die but we couldn't help that. Preparations were made and we left instructions on how to store the good energy and use the invention that, if we had had the reserves, could have saved us, so the next generation did not remake our mistakes. Then at dawn over 600 years ago we made our way in to the last battle.

"I will not give you the gory details of what I saw on that day, they are memories I wish I had not regained with the rest. My job on that day was to tend to injuries as we fought and my sister was my guard, protecting me from the demons as I tended the fallen. There were only five survivors that day out of the 200 angels that made their way in to battle that day; our leader was not one of them. I own my life to my sister a thousand times over.

"After the fight it was now our task to rebuild our species, and carry on watching over the earth. My sister was the highest ranked survivor so she became the leader while the rest of us became her assistants, specialising in our area of expertise. We taught the new generation and hoped we could be better than the last and things got better, at least for a while.

"You all heard James refer to me as a fallen and that is what I am but I am not the average definition of a fallen. The word fallen is a term we came to name angels after they started exhibiting certain symptoms of something, which in the early days we had no idea what it was. After the first 30 years following the war, when we were final getting back on our feet, the first angels who were born after the first few battles reached maturity, we started to notice the symptoms of the fallen. They were slight on some but more prominent on others. It was later we noticed a correlation between these two things, the connection with the severity of the symptoms and the number of demons the angel who the newborn had replaced killed in the battle.

"The illness a fallen gets is because of the bad energy absorbed by the predecessor in the fighting, the symptoms ranging from darkening of wings to loss of memories and insanity. Our home is a place purely of good energy and with the server cases of fallen sickness it rejected the ill angels and they ended up on earth.

"Katelyn was frantic we didn't know what to do, we spent the next few years trying franticly to help the fallen but it was hard and gradually the as more and more reached maturity countless angels were rejected by our home. The few who were left had to try and find an cure as well as doing not only their own job but the job of every fallen unable to do their own. We were overworked and over run and we didn't know what we could do to help. That was until we came up with a machine that could extract all of the absorbed bad energy from the newborn angels, in doing so curing them of the fallen symptoms. It was temperamental and not the best machine in existence but we were ecstatic to have a working solution to our problem. Well our fist problem that is.

"Our next problem was just as difficult to solve and is where I come in to the equation. After using the machine we realised we now had a container in our home filled with bad energy which was unstable and threatening to escape and infect everything all over again. Once more we had hit a brick wall and had to spend many month trying to back ourselves out of the corner we had found ourselves in, all the while the machine was getting more unstable. Then we realised that bad energy lingered on the guilty but dispersed after a number of years, becoming simply atmosphere. This process could not happen in the machine but we could see it in the falling levels of bad energy on earth.

"We decided that someone would have to carry all of the fallen energy for what we calculated would be 20 years earth time, for the bad energy to disperse. The next question was who would this fallen be and how would we manage to contaminate them with all the bad energy. The answer to who is me, although I see now that my volunteering for the role was manipulated and planned by that girl standing over there.

"I didn't not fight in active battle, never killing a demon with my own hands, only treating the injured back home or in the case of the last battle, on the scene. A few choice words about owing the dead for my supposed laziness in this battle, said often enough, soon had me thinking that I was pathetic and not worthy unless I volunteered, which I did. We agreed the when's and the where's, that I would absorb the bad energy at home then have my memories wiped and power taken away to live for the 20 years. When the 20 years were up my powers would return and my sister come and collect me.

"This is not what happened, my volunteering was meant to end fallens and I was also meant to be picked up about 480 years ago. Something has gone wrong. That's all I know, Katelyn you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Hope you liked, as always thank you for taking the time to read my story, do you like were it is going? Find it good, bad, medoka? let me know, i don't bite and am always open for sugestions :)  
Love you all lots like Jelly-tots, keep smiling  
Nay xxxxx**


End file.
